


Coming Home To You

by blkjackals (Danone)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Closing the Distance, Education Major Sawamura Daichi, Hairdresser Terushima Yuuji, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Oikawa Tooru/Hinata Shoyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danone/pseuds/blkjackals
Summary: Sawamura Daichi's a University Student in Tokyo, and his boyfriend, Terushima Yuuji, is back home in Miyagi in their apartment. Today, Daichi takes the last exam of his final year of University and heads home to his boyfriend, but its 3am and his phone's ringing. Who the hell is still up?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> fkafkls bc i'm a sucker for spur of the moment ideas, here's some TeruDai that [Cat](https://twitter.com/suntails) tweeted abt and I impulsively wrote <3

“Yuuji, please. It’s 3am, what could you have possibly done?” Daichi groans into the phone, his tired eyes straining against the light from his bedside lamp. He had his last University exam in 6 hours, and really didn’t need a break in his sleep. Yuuji was also supposed to start his apprenticeship that morning, so him being awake as well didn’t seem good right out the bat.

“Daichi, babe, have you ever seen a taxi fill up at a gas station?” Yuuji says, and he sighs softly.

“Baby it’s so early, please… why can’t you sleep?” There’s silence on the other end of the line, and Daichi already knows the answer.

“... I miss you, Dai.” There it was, the four words that always hit him in the heart. 

“I miss you too, Yuuji. But, after my last exam in 6 hours, i’ll get on the first train home.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

A sigh comes from Yuuji’s end, and Daichi’s heart stutters, feeling as if it’s being squeezed. Words can’t explain how much he misses Yuuji, someone who always pulled him out of his comfort zone, pushed him to try new things, recharged his energy, and helped him loosen up. Being without him for months on end was always hard but the instant he finished school, every semester, he headed back to their tiny apartment above a cafe in Miyagi, back to his boyfriend. 

Sure, renting two places at once was a pain, but they made it work. Daichi would only rent a place for the months he was in Tokyo, and then move out once the semester was over. He only took what he would need, leaving most of his clothes and belongings at home with Yuuji. But now, he’d be coming home for good, but Yuuji didn’t know that yet.

“Do you want to fall asleep on call?” Daichi offers, smiling at Yuuji’s sigh of relief. 

“Yeah… When does your alarm go off?”

“8:30am, yours?”

“Same!! I didn’t want to sleep in too late on my first day.” Yuuji admits, and Daichi chuckles, knowing all too well how long the other takes in the bathroom in the mornings. 

It reminds him of his first year in Tokyo, when he was roommates with Oikawa Tooru, who took at least 20 minutes to get ready for anything, and would be on skype at random hours of the night because he missed his boyfriend who was at Karasuno. Daichi can vividly remember hearing Hinata and Oikawa on skype at 3am, watching whatever movie Oikawa forced the younger to watch. 

“Yuuji.”

“Yea Dai?”

“I’m proud of you, baby. You worked so hard everyday to get this opportunity and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow so I can spoil you.” He says, tears welling in his eyes as he rolls to his back. “Honestly, I love you to bits. I can’t believe we have an apartment together in Miyagi, and that I can do my best out here knowing I can always come home to you.” Daichi rambles, chuckling at the knowledge that his boyfriend is probably crying on the other end of the line.

“Daichi…. Babe…” Yuuji says, his voice betraying his tears, and Daichi chuckles fondly. “I love you so much.” Is all Yuuji can really say, but Daichi knows that Yuuji shows his love in physical affection more than anything else. 

“If I get home before you, I’ll cook dinner for the both of us.” Daichi says tiredly, rolling back onto his side and laying his phone down next to his pillow on speakerphone. 

“If I get home before you, I’ll spam your phone until you come home.” Yuuji shoots back, yawning. Knowing his boyfriend is almost asleep, Daichi smiles. 

“Sounds like a plan, Yuuji. But let’s try and sleep okay? I won’t hang up the call. Tomorrow we’ll be right next to each other again.” He says, hearing a groan from the other side. Laughing, Daichi closes his eyes and yawns, his mind supplying him with a reminder of how amazing it is to wake up with Yuuji’s arms around him, holding him as close as he could.

“Goodnight Yuuji, I love you.” Daichi insists.

“Goodnight Dai, I love you too.” Yuuji whines back, and with a soft chuckle Daichi gives in to sleep, hearing Yuuji’s breathing even out on the other end of the line.

☀︎

Daichi’s exam was shit. There’s really no other way to put it. The only thing that kept him going throughout the whole debacle was knowing that today he would grab the 3 bags he had packed of his stuff and hop the train back home to Yuuji. 

The instant he gets on the train he sends a text to his boyfriend.

12:35pm: ⇠ Hey Yuuji! I’m on my way home now, it should only be a few hours, and I’ll make dinner when I get home.  
12:36pm: ⇢ Daichiiii!!! I can’t wait babe!! Be safe and I can’t wait to see you!! I left something for you on the counter, text me when you get it!

12:37pm: ⇠ Will do baby. I’ll see you later <3

With that Daichi puts his phone away in his pocket, settling against the window to watch the scenery pass by on the train. He drifts asleep, leaning against the window as he rests his eyes. When the train arrives, he gets off and starts booking it for their apartment, hopping the first bus possible.

His heart is pounding as he walks up the stairs, putting the key he hasn’t touched in months into the lock. Sighing as it unlocks, he opens the door and steps in, grinning from ear to ear. He looks around the apartment, noting that Yuuji cleaned up a bit more than normal. With a deep breath, he closes the door.

“I’m home…” He says softly, knees buckling in as he falls to the floor. He missed this place. The way the floorboards creaked beneath his feet, the way Yuuji had his stuff sprawled all over their space, the way it smelled like Yuuji, like his home. He missed it more than he could ever explain, and he couldn’t wait until his boyfriend came back.

Glancing to the counter, he sees a plate of cookies sitting there. He walks over and picks them up, carrying them to the couch and sitting down. Before he does anything, he texts his boyfriend.

15:30pm: ⇠ Yuuji, I’m at the apartment! Did you make the cookies? I’m shocked you didn’t burn the place down.

15:31pm: ⇢ Daichi, of course i didn’t burn it down! I’m on my way home now, I can’t wait to see you.

15:32pm: ⇠ I’ll be waiting, Yuuji <3

With that he sets his phone down, picking up a cookie and biting into it. It's better than he expected, if he was honest. His boyfriend was never an amazing cook, but to know he improved that much while he was away made him smile. Yuuji had mentioned he’d been practicing, and to know it paid off made him feel a little better about everything.

He relaxes on the couch, eyes mostly shut as he listens for the door to open. It takes 30 minutes for him to hear the keys jingle outside the door, and the instant it opens, Daichi's rushing towards the door, body moving before he can even think of it. His arms wrap around Yuuji and he feels tears well up in his eyes.

“I’m home.” Daichi chokes out, face buried in Yuuji’s shoulder as the other clutches him close to his chest. Daichi can feel tears fall on his shoulder, and knows he’s wrecking Yuuji’s shirt too.

“Welcome home, Dai.” Yuuji replies, and the two of them fall to the floor in each others arms. Daichi knows he’s crying, he’s happy to be back home with his boyfriend after being away from home for so long. He desperately missed this place, missed Terushima Yuuji, missed waking up with the other in his arms.

It takes a few minutes for them to calm down, and Yuuji pulls back to press kisses all over Daichi’s face, both of them grinning. They shift to the couch, laying down in eachothers arms as they put on whatever movie they find first on Netflix. They know they won’t actually watch it, too focused on the other. 

“How was work?” Daichi asks, which prompts Yuuji to start weaving a tale about the woman who came in and pulled the dumbest shit he’d ever seen. Daichi holds onto every word, fingers running through Yuuji’s hair as he speaks. 

“And she got so mad when I didn’t give her a refund! It’s not our fault you didn’t tell us you got a perm last week, you can’t get a perm and then relax it a week later!” Yuuji grumbles, and Daichi kisses his forehead, holding him close.

“What a bitch. I’m sorry you had to deal with that Yuuji.”

“It’s okay, I got to come home to you after all. It’s all worth it.” Yuuji says and Daichi melts. His heart is filled with warmth and love for his boyfriend, who’s stuck with him for these past 4 years of distance.

“Hey Yuuji?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that I finished my semester today, right?”

“Yeah.” Yuuji says nervously.

“It was my last semester of University. I fast-tracked as much as I could and I finished a semester early.” Daichi watches as Yuuji’s eyes widen, and the gears turn in his brain.

“So you’re back home for good?” Yuuji looks like an excited puppy as he says that, which causes Daichi to chuckle.

“I’m back home for good.”

The instant those words left his mouth, Yuuji tugs Daichi even closer, pressing kisses all over his face. Words can’t describe how happy he is to have Daichi back home for good, and Daichi’s just as happy to be home with his boyfriend for good. 

“What’re you gonna do for work?” Yuuji asks after he’s calmed down. 

“I have an interview at Aoba Johsai tomorrow to start as a teacher... If that fails then I have a few other interviews lined up.” 

“What about Johzenji?” Yuuji gives Daichi puppy dog eyes, and he laughs softly.

“It's right after Seijoh and just before Karasuno.” He says, cupping Yuuji’s cheek as they lay there. “But the most important thing to me is finding a job here, so I can be with you.”

“That’s so cheesy Dai.”

“You should know how cheesy I am by now baby.” Daichi reminds, kissing his boyfriend's forehead as he cuddles close to him.

“You’re right.” Yuuji caves and Daichi laughs, pressing kisses all over his face as Yuuji giggles. The two of them lay on the couch for hours, swapping stories of the past few months, even though they’ve both heard them before. There’s something different about telling someone through a screen and telling someone face to face, and Daichi knows all too well how nice it is to watch Yuuji’s eyes light up from up close instead of through a screen.

They talk until midnight, when Yuuji falls asleep and Daichi carries him to their bed, crawling in with him and falling asleep. Sure, Daichi has an interview tomorrow, but he has something else planned. He’d unpacked his stuff into his drawers, and hid a small black box at the bottom of it all.


	2. To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After acing his interview, Daichi has one more thing to do today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATS IN THE BOX???

Daichi knew Yuuji wouldn’t be home until around 6, leaving him 3 hours to set up everything. He orders from their favorite takeout place on his way home, stopping to pick it up and grabbing a bottle of champagne too. He gets home and sets the table, leaving the food in the oven to keep it warm until it's closer to 6.

He puts the champagne in the fridge and dims the lights in their apartment, setting two candles up on the table and tucking the lighter in his pocket. With a glance at the clock, he realizes that time flew by and Yuuji will be home in 10 minutes. Rushing, He plates the food, lights the candles, and then goes to stand by the door. A small black box is hidden in his back pocket. He was so determined to make this night perfect.

He hears Yuuji’s footsteps outside and he steps back a bit so the door can open. Yuuji comes in with a smile and Daichi grins. 

“Dai, I’m Ho- what is this?”

“Surprise. It’s date night.”

“But it isn’t Wednesday?”

“I know, I wanted to do it tonight instead, to celebrate being back home with you.” Daichi blushes softly, rubbing the back of his neck as Yuuji sets his bag down. He leads him to the table and they sit down, chatting about their days as they eat their food. 

Once they’re done Daichi goes to open the champagne and fakes dropping his fork. He gets up to get it and gets down on one knee.

“Terushima Yuuji, the love of my life, you’re the best thing to have happened to me. You encourage me to step outside of my comfort zone, and push me to do better. No matter where I am in the world, whether it’s Tokyo or New York, you’re my home. There’s nothing more I’ve wanted over the past few months than to be with you, and now I wanted to ask you If you’d like to be with me forever.” 

Daichi says, tears welling up in his eyes as he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He looks up to see Yuuji’s hands covering his mouth, tears in his eyes as well, and he smiles.

“Yuuji, baby, Will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?”

With those words, Yuuji nods and pulls his hands away from his mouth, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes! Daichi you idiot of course I’ll marry you.” Yuuji says with a sob, surging forwards to wrap his arms around Daichi who laughs, hugging him tightly as tears escape from his eyes.

They pull back enough for Daichi to slip the ring around his finger, smiling as he watches Yuuji admire the half yellow half orange ring, and Daichi slips on his matching one. 

“So, Terushima Daichi or Sawamura Yuuji?” Daichi teases, and Yuuji laughs, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. 

“Let’s decide that another day, Dai. Right now I just want to celebrate with my Fiancé.” 

Who was Daichi to say no to that? With a smile, he grabs the bottle of champagne, popping it and pouring two glasses. He offers one to Yuuji and holds his out in a toast.

“To us, and our future together.” He says, smiling.

“To us.” Yuuji echos and their glasses clink together, sealing the promise.

Whenever Daichi used to think of his future in University, he saw himself with Yuuji, no matter what he was doing. He knew whatever came his way, he wanted Yuuji by his side, and he just sealed the deal. He’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOK that's the end of this fluff fest, I hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! There's another ch to this but i wanted to get this part up <3 
> 
> (jk i'm posting the next ch the instant this goes up haha)


End file.
